Panties Are A Powerful Procrastinator Prompt
by Surgical Rose
Summary: A bunch of un-connected one-shot drabbles/fan-ficlets that is currently taking requests! Chapter Three: Never...EVER mess with the Neru...
1. KAITO's Laundry Day

This will turn into a fanficlet collection about pretty much anything that pops into my head, but I am willing to take requests should you have any!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids!

* * *

><p><span>Kaito and Miku Fanficlet<span>

PROMPTS: Panties...

Laundry day. Since MEIKO was out taking the Kagamine twins for pizza and Luka was busy re-teaching the eggplant-loving dancing samurai how to "google it" again... It was up to KAITO to sort everyone's clean and soaking wet clothing. His own laundry was taken care of already, so there was no need to open the blue washing machine.

He begun by opening the red washing machine; A strong sake scent hit his nose and made his eyes water, as he quickly fished out all of MEIKO's revealing shirts and surprising large bras... KAITO made a mental note to avoid the underwear at all costs...If he could help it...

After standing outside for a few moments to clear the strong alcoholic beverage's clingy scent, KAITO continued with the other laundry. He walked over to the purple washing machine and prepared himself for the worst. The last time he did laundry day; Gakupo decided to wear his very..."baggy" and "freeing" underwear... This time, he was shocked at the pink lingerie this time... Not his usual...strips...of... You know what... It's best to stop that train of thought right there, okay?

Oh wait...KAITO **did **find some of Gakupo's underwear...It was a normal pair...thank God! But...It was in the same wash as Luka's... Hrmmm now that raised a few questions in the ice-cream lover's blunet head.

It was the twin's combined yellow and orange washing machine and tumble dryer next. Luckily, Rin managed to keep on top of their laundry and always kept their clothes ironed, pressed and tucked away underneath their futons to compress them better, so there was no need to even check.

Lastly, KAITO came across the dreaded green washing machine. This one gave MEIKO something to laugh about, Rin to question about, Luka to lecture about and Len to be damn right horrified about! Who knows how KAITO will react?

Slowly, KAITO reached into the washing machine and pulled out a strip of silk with a decorative lace-y loop around the top. He blushed heavily, as he knew that now he'd have to add another pair of pants to his ever growing laundry-pile...

"KAITO-kun!" Miku's embarrassed cry came from the doorway, "What are you doing with my thong, you pervert!" She yelled, swiping a nearby leek from the vegetable bowl and threw it at his head.

"The laundry..." He groaned out in pain, before collapsing from embarrassment and the concussion Miku just gave him.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review if you liked it or want to request any vocaloid pairing and a wordphrase :D

Arigatou minna-san!


	2. She's Lost It!

**Apologies to the extremely long delay! I was busy re-writing a different story, as the 10th chapter of it was just not adequete enough to my tastes no matter how many times I re-wrote it.**

**This one was requested by; asianchibi99! Sorry for the huge wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>She's Lost It!<strong>

**A Rin X Len Fanfic**

**WORD: "Road Roller"**

The Daughter of Evil sat in her high throne, fanning herself with the black feathers of a very unfortunate black swan. Her loyal subjects were overdue on the taxes that they owed her, as well as the amount of food she needed for herself...And some for the servant too.

"Len!" She called out, snapping her fan shut and rising slowly from her throne.

"H-Hai Milady..." Her servant stuttered out as he bowed down to her, "What can I do for you?"

"It's obvious that my subjects need a small lesson..." The queen smirked evilly, strutting towards her faithful servant. She tilted his head up with her fan, "Tell me...Dearest" She whispered desperately, "Where did Master Kamui keep the keys to our greatest weapon?"

"Uhh...Milady...I think he kept them in his personal quarters..." Len mumbled, blushing at the way her golden eyes sparkled deviously when she had an idea.

Rin reached out a pale, well-groomed hand and pulled her servant's face so that they were a centimetre apart, "Fetch them for me..." She whispered lustfully, pulling away straight after and laughing to herself as she made her way down towards the dungeon regions of the palace.

Deep, deep within the dungeon, there was a vehicle hidden away from peasant's eyes. The Daughter of Yellow could only remember briefly when she was a little child of 7, when Master Kamui took her down here to show her the vehicle her late mother wanted to pass on. Her little golden pearls brightened with joy and mischief as her tiny hands made a mad dash for the driving wheel. Only to be dragged away by Mistress Megurine and her small, short green-haired maid.

Now, Queen Rin was finally able to take control of this mighty beast and harvest it's spine squishing power... The big fat yellow road roller!


	3. Mashed Mess

_This one had surprisingly came to me faster than the other did, so Hikio, I hope you enjoy it! ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Her mouth hung wide open. There, lying in ruins was her most prized possession... How could anyone be so heartless! Why would anyone intentionally do this just to piss off the blond tsundere Vocaloid? Unless...<p>

One of her amber eyes twitched in a violent manner. She had one name on the tip of her tongue...

**Hatsune Miku.**

She could've sabotaged her mobile phone on purpose! Especially, after she had gotten bored during one of Miku's karaoke nights and went to bed.

But this was taken to a whole new level.

She never even thought that the high-pitched, spring onion loving diva would even pull this stunt, until now... Akita had to get her revenge... The question was... What could she do that was even worse than Miku smashing her phone into tiny pieces...?

"Tiny pieces..." She murmured to herself, her mobile-keyless fingers on her right hand dancing about like a cowboy ready to whip out his pistol. Her eyes glowered at every object, which had so much hatred behind them that it could make Kaito's ice-cream melt. Her tawny orbs landed on some very appealing spring onions, freshly washed and left to dry in a colander.

"Perfect..." Akita chuckled, fishing through her long, blonde side-tail and drawing a thin, sharp katana. She was careful enough to drag the blade out of her hair without slicing a few hairs to provide evidence for the murder she was going to commit.

Swiftly, she ripped off one section of the spring onion with her hands. Carefully, she lined up the blade with the palest part and sliced away leisurely away at the vegetable into thin little strips. Swiftly, she swiped another spring onion from the colander and sliced at it again, but this time faster. Carefully, she shoved the remains to one side and continued to slice away at the spring onions, whistling a song contently, as she imaged the horrified and heartbroken look on Miku's face.

After several minutes of repeating the cycle of swiping, slicing and shoving, the massacred remains of what used to be Miku's spring onions laid inside a saucepan. Akita thought that slicing them up wasn't enough, Miku needed to pay for destroying her precious phone. So, with that thought of revenge in mind, she left the spring onions to burn into a soggy, black lump inside an old saucepan she found lying around.

**A few hours later**

Miku stood horrified in the centre of her room.

Spread proudly across her pristine bed sheets was a horrid, soggy, black sea of her prized possession – mashed up and served with a side of her favourite dresses ripped to shreds and dipped generously in the goo sat upon her bed.

Her emerald eye twitched violently.

This meant **war...**

* * *

><p><em>Hehehe! I'm not too sure whether Neru would actually do something like that to Miku, but I'm sure she'd be pretty annoyed if her phone was smashed up.<em>

_I'm open to take any requests for any Vocaloid fanficlet! I may do a Luka and Gakupo one next :3_


End file.
